SUEÑOS
by Yukki-Zekken
Summary: "A veces, los sueños nos hacen olvidar la vida que se vive realmente, y nos hacen desear que la realidad fuera el sueño."


**SWORD ART ONLINE**

 **SUEÑOS**

Era hermosa, no había duda alguna. Sus encantadoras manos eran lo único que podía sentir cuando estaba vendado, me tocaba… y me acariciaba la cabeza mientras trataba de consolarme.

Su voz… suave y gentil, era tan agradable al oído, cual fuera celeste o divina. Y su aroma, inexplicable, me llevaba a hundirme entre sus cabellos para apreciarlo si era posible… sólo un poco más.

—Mejorarás, te salvarás, sólo ten fe. —Siempre la misma frase, pero sabía que no era verdad, mi enfermedad ya estaba demasiado avanzada para mejorar… Yo sabía que iba a fallecer en este lugar, en esta cama, en esta misma sala.

Sólo me quedaba viendo el reloj, contemplando como cada segundo de mi vida se perdía, y esperándola... a ella, mi hermosa enfermera.

Siempre, una sonrisa en mi rostro aparecía cuando la veía llegar, tan hermosa, tan elegante, tan gentil.

—Buenos días Kirigaya-sama, le traje su desayuno. —dijo la joven enfermera, mientras colocaba el desayuno en frente mío, por mi parte, yo sólo me fijo en su carnet que se encontraba a la altura de su pecho en el lado derecho.

—Asuna Yuuki —Balbuceé sin pensar, la joven me miraba con asombro y vergüenza, mientras yo admiraba aquella belleza que tenía enfrente.

Una sonrisa en su rostro apareció después, tan bella y tan adicta que podría quedarme mirándola por muchas horas. Intentando cambiar de tema, la joven enfermera se sentó en la silla que había alado de mi cama, ella esperaba que comiera y no desperdiciara la comida.

—Dígame Kirigaya-sama, ¿Durmió bien esta noche? —Me dijo la joven, mientras me miraba con esos ojos de avellana únicos en ella.

—Dormí bien, y más por el sueño que tuve

—¿Sueño? Cuénteme ese sueño por favor —Al decir esto, la enfermera tomó mis dos manos mientras me miraba con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Si usted insiste —Antes de comenzar, miré hacia la ventana, vi algunos pájaros descansando en un árbol, esto me hizo recordar la época donde mis padres seguían vivos, me hizo recordar mi infancia, la miré de nuevo y proseguí.

 _Estaba yo acostado en una cama blanca, tenía puesto un traje blanco, inmediatamente escuch_ _é_ _la música de baile que había afuera de la casa donde estaba, me levanté por instinto, y me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, una luz inmensa salía de ella, evitando así mi visión._

 _Abrí después_ _los_ _ojos, me encontraba en un altar, a mi izquierda se encontraba un sacerdote._

 _Era mi boda..._

 _Miré al frente, y observé detenidamente a las personas que se encontraban ahí, no sé c_ _ó_ _mo pero las conocía a todas, hasta me sabía sus nombres._

 _Sugu, Shino, Klein, Agil, Silica, Rika, Yukki, Eji, Yuna, Sachi , Yuya_

 _Miré hacia mi derecha y pude apreciar a mis padres, sonriéndome y alegrándose por mí. De pronto, las campanas de la iglesia sonaron, y las puertas de esta se abrieron, mostrando a su vez la figura de una chica, no, no era una chica, sería desconsiderado de mi parte llamarla chica, ella era una mujer, una mujer hermosa, una mujer que se parecía a una diosa._

—¿Me la puedes describir físicamente? —La joven enfermera me había interrumpido, ella se encontraba mirándome con lástima y pena, mientras yo me limitaba a verla con alegría, ella sabía que yo ya no tenía esperanza de vida, y que lo que estaba soñando sólo era una fantasía.

—Creo que se la describiré directamente —Dudé un poco por lo que iba a decir, pero mi cuerpo y mente me hicieron proseguir —Esa mujer que se iba a casar conmigo era usted… Señorita Asuna Yuuki… Y disculpe este terrible atrevimiento… —Sonreí por lo bajo, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho… me había confesado y lo más seguro es que su mirada de lástima siguiera sobre mí… pensar que podría siquiera llegar a pensar en eso como una realidad…

Su delicada mano se posó sobre las mías que se apretaban entre sí, tratando de controlar el bochorno que sentía, junto a mis párpados cerrados por la inseguridad creciente.

No necesitó decir nada… abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos en un segundo… que dentro de mi pecho duraría por toda la eternidad.

En algún otro lugar… Yo sé que esa iba a ser nuestra realidad, pero esa realidad se fue, y se convirtió en un sueño, Asuna...

"Tú ibas a ser, la dueña de todo mi ser"


End file.
